


Drop...

by MycroftHolmes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Self Harm, Suicide, please do not read if you are triggered by any of these, sensitive topics, shit writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftHolmes/pseuds/MycroftHolmes
Summary: [ TRIGGER WARNING ]Drip...Drop...the crimson blood fell faster and faster





	Drop...

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Moan..._

_Drip..._

The only sounds that we’re audible to Alexander’s distant hearing as a crimson liquid numbly slipped down from his wrist and onto the finely polished floor, the shine of the moonlight giving it a hellish glow.

_Drip..._

_“Daddy!” ..._

_Drip..._

_Drop..._

Tears pooled down his rosy cheeks silently, only creating a path of unfelt sensations across his skin, lining his sunken face like a white picket fence that taunted him endlessly.

_Drip..._

_Drop..._

_“Fuck!” ..._

_Drip..._

“Shh...” Alexander whispered to himself, and only himself, as a cracked sob tore through his throat. “Laf and John are enjoying themselves...”

_Drip..._

_Drop..._

_“Be quiet, mon cher, Alexander is sleeping...”_

_Drip..._

Another slash. Another concealed wince. Another splash of blood. Another broken memory, and another obliterated piece of himself.

_Drip..._

_Drop..._

_“I love you, John Laurens...”_

_Drip..._

They loved each other, Alexander knew this. He let a small smile grace his face at the thought as his head whirled and whizzed. He was happy for them. He loved them too. But that was okay. He had made a mistake, that was all. He was in love with them... but they only loved him.

_Drip..._

_Drop..._

_“I love you too, Lafayette...”_

_Drip..._

The blood was flowing quicker, his conscience starting to slip out along with the liquid. He had left a note. It would be okay.

It would be okay.

Alexander held the knife up to his chest.

That was okay.

Everything would be okay.

He would be loved.

Death would embrace him.

Death would love and comfort him.

And that was good.

He would be okay.

Alexander plunged the knife into his chest.

_Drop._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Scream._

**Author's Note:**

> this is really crappy and i’m really sorry.   
> i tried to not put detail in for effect but it’s shitty so i apologise :)


End file.
